Tickle Giants Meet Tickle Monster
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The To'kustars meet Jocu. :)


**A story that came to me and I just had to do it. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Jocu belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Heaven, and Angel.**

* * *

 **Tickle Giants Meet Tickle Monster**

Rachel slid down the slide that led from her bedroom to the To'kustars' bedroom underneath the house, landing on the bed and bouncing a little before getting to her feet. A happy squeal welcomed her as she turned to see her now one-year-old giant niece Angel stand up and walk towards the bed where her aunt was. "Hey, sweetie," the young woman greeted as the little To'kustar used the steps that her uncles had placed at the end of the bed so that she could safely climb up and got onto the bed, crawling over to her aunt before sitting down with a light thump that bounced Rachel a little and the young woman pretended it was a big bounce and jumped in the air, landing on her back on the bed, making Angel giggle happily.

"Well, well. So this is the happy giggling I heard from my realm," came a familiar voice and Rachel smiled as she looked up to see Jocu was standing by her and he kindly helped her up as she chuckled, pausing when she saw Angel gaze at Jocu but then she drew back a little, whimpering.

Instantly, the young woman went over to her. "Angel, it's okay, sweetie," she said soothingly.

The baby To'kustar looked at her. "Hug?" She asked.

Smiling, Rachel nodded. "Hold out your wrist, honey," she said and Angel held out her left wrist that had the shrink device on it and the human woman adjusted the settings and activated the device, which shrunk the baby alien down to the size of a one-year-old human, who then held up her arms to her aunt, who picked her up and held her comfortingly as the little one whimpered and clung to her, afraid of Jocu.

Said Tickle Monster looked confused. "Is she alright?" He asked.

Rachel bit her lip, unsure of how to explain and finally decided to just tell the truth. "Angel…sometimes gets really nervous around new people," she said. "She had a run in with Dr. Animo before she and her mother could escape and come here."

Knowing about the cruel doctor, Jocu narrowed his eyes a bit before looking at Angel, his expression softening. "Hello, Angel," he said in a soft voice so that he wouldn't scare her.

Rachel, seeing what he was doing, had an idea. "Hold out your hand," she said.

Though curious, Jocu did as she asked and then realized what the young woman was up to as she placed her hand on his hand and coaxed Angel to place her small hand on top of her hand. The little one did so, seeming alright as long as her aunt's hand was there too and then, Rachel slowly inched her hand off of Jocu's hand so that after a moment, when she removed her hand, Angel's small hand was gently resting in Jocu's larger red hand. The To'kustar looked up at him, her expression curious before she grabbed one of his fingers, holding it a moment and then letting it go, looking up at her aunt, who smiled encouragingly and moved closer to Jocu, giving him a side hug, which he returned warmly.

Seeing this, Angel decided that if her aunt was hugging this person, he had to be friendly. She reached her arms up to him and Rachel smiled, gently handing her niece over to Jocu, who held her gently. "She's adorable," he said before he gently tickled Angel's chin, making her giggle and cuddle contently in his arms.

Rachel felt relief at this and smiled at the scene before her head perked up as she heard the other three giants coming in and motioned Jocu to hide with Angel nearby. Though curious, he did so as the young woman also hid and waited patiently as Way Big came closer and sat down on the bed. Grinning, Rachel snuck over to him and sat on his pillow. "Hey," she said.

Not expecting that, Way Big jumped with a yelp, making Rachel, Heaven, and Ultimate Way Big laugh in amusement. Even Jocu had to chuckle and Angel giggled at seeing her uncle surprised by her aunt. The red-and-white alien turned to see the young human woman laughing at her joke. "Oh, you thought that was funny, hmm?" He asked, gently catching her in his hands. "Well, how funny do you find this?"

Rachel let out a squeak as a large white finger gently wiggled into her stomach, making her burst into laughter and making Jocu chuckle as he watched. "So, they are tickle giants," he said to himself as Angel giggled again in his arms.

Heaven looked around. "Hey, where's Angel?" She asked curiously.

"Right here," Jocu said, coming out with Angel in his arms.

Heaven gasped and froze, as did Way Big and Ultimate Way Big. Rachel stood up in Way Big's hand and smiled. "It's okay, guys, he's a friend," she said.

They began to calm down, especially after seeing Angel was resting her head on Jocu's shoulder, something she didn't do unless she trusted the person holding her. Jocu smiled at the little one and then turned to Heaven. "You have a very cute daughter, my dear," he said.

"Thank you," the female To'kustar said, the tension leaving her shoulders as Rachel was gently set down on the bed and she went up to Jocu.

"He came by for a visit after he heard Angel laughing," she explained to the three giants.

"Who is he?" Ultimate Way Big asked.

Rachel smiled. "Guys, this is Jocu. He's a tickle monster," she said.

"A tickle monster?" Way Big asked. "As in…the real tickle monster?"

"That's right," the owner of the Grant Mansion said with another smile, seeing how stunned her brothers and sister looked. "Believe me, I was equally surprised to learn that he was real too."

"And a bit terrified?" Jocu asked with a teasing grin.

Rachel gave him a cocked eyebrow, but the smile on her face was huge. "Well, could you blame me and my sister? After all, we were both caught off guard," she said.

"True," he responded before sneaking one of his tails over to her when she turned back to the others and wiggled his tail into her neck. She let out a squeak of surprise before playfully batting away the mischievous tail.

"And just like you guys, Jocu is a master at tickle tortures," the young woman said, another laugh escaping her as she managed to put a little distance between herself and the Lauhinian.

"Is he now?" Way Big asked with a smile, gently catching Rachel in his hand again. "Why don't we test that theory?"

The three sat down on the bed and used the shrinking technology to put themselves to be human sized, with the brothers now being eight feet tall and Heaven being seven feet tall. As Way Big and Ultimate Way Big caught Rachel, who was laughing as she knew what they had in mind, Heaven accepted her daughter from Jocu and watched as he joined in, all three of them immediately tickling Rachel, who burst out laughing as they tickled her stomach, underarms, and feet.

But Jocu sneakily turned his tails on the two brothers, surprising them and making them fall back on the bed as he not only tickled them, but continued to tickle Rachel as well. Heaven giggled at hearing her brothers' loud laughter and even Angel was giggling at the sight as the three victims tried to escape.

Finally, Rachel managed to spring up and gently tackle Jocu, her wiggling fingers going for his stomach and making him roar with laughter. "Way Big, get his ears!" She called to her brother, who wasted no time tickling Jocu's ears while Ultimate Way Big tickled Jocu's feet, all of them laughing at hearing the tickle monster's laughter.

Soon, Jocu caught Rachel in his arms and she laughed as she stopped the tickle torture and the two giants did the same as they all laughed together before relaxing for a moment. Angel crawled out of her mother's arms and crawled over to Jocu, cuddling into his side and he chuckled, gently poking her side with one finger, making her giggle cutely. Heaven smiled at hearing that. "She's coming out of her shell more," she said.

Jocu smiled. "I'm glad," he said. "Little children like her should always be happy."

"I couldn't agree more," Rachel said.

"She's becoming happier because of people like you two showing her that she's safe here," Way Big said with a smile.

"And making her laugh," Ultimate Way Big said, also smiling before noticing Angel had fallen asleep. "And helping her to settle down for a nap."

The others looked to see that the little one had fallen asleep beside Jocu and he chuckled, gently lifting the baby into his arms as he sat up before carefully handing her to Heaven, who smiled as she accepted her daughter before looking a bit sheepish and Rachel smiled, standing up and accepting Angel for a moment as Heaven grew back to her normal size and Rachel adjusted the settings for Angel and stepped back as the baby returned to her normal size and Heaven picked her up and took her over to her crib and gently set her down in it and covered her with a soft blanket.

Way Big and Ultimate Way Big returned to their normal sizes too and Rachel told them about her plans to have the house decorated for Christmas and asked them if they wanted to have a tree in their room. The giants instantly agreed and were more than happy to have some decorations for the holiday.

After a bit, Rachel and Jocu headed upstairs. "I've no doubt this Mansion will be very festive when the Christmas decorations are up," he said.

She smiled. "We go all out for Christmas," she said, picking up a list she had made of what they would need for the holiday. "Jocu, I'd like you and your family to join us for Christmas."

He smiled. "Thank you, Rachel," he said, pulling her into a warm hug. "I'll be sure to tell Father. He'll no doubt want to come."

Rachel then perked up. "Why not bring everyone?" She asked. "The Mansion plenty big enough for you, your brothers, your father, the Tickle Knights, and the other inhabitants that the family has befriended."

Jocu smiled again. "Are you sure you can handle having several tickle monsters and others who love to tickle people under one roof?" He asked mischievously.

"I live with two giants and a houseful of aliens all the time," she answered with a smile. "If I can handle that, I can handle anything."

The warm laugh from Jocu made her smile again.

* * *

 **I just had to. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
